


Social Interaction

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: Summary:Severus and Potter, having taken up their Lordships, are introduced to the Wizengamot – reminding each of how much they hate society functions.Disclaimer:JKR owns the Potterverse – I just play in it.  No money is made from these amateur works.Written for Snarry100 Challenge 636: Social





	Social Interaction

* * *

Severus stood stiffly in the receiving line, a mandatory imposition he hadn't been able to get out of. He watched as a gaggle of simpering witches rushed by him to socialize with the other new member of the peerage, Lord Potter. A pang of jealousy went through him at Potter's ease in dealing with each sycophant.

"How soon can we escape?" Potter whispered, smile pasted on his face. 

"Not enjoying the adoration, Potter?" Severus sneered.

"Never have." Potter gave him a side-eye look. "Get us out of here and I have a twenty-year-old bottle of whiskey I'd share."

Severus smirked.

* * *

Harry Apparated them to his sitting room, standing close to Severus for a moment longer than was actually the accepted social norm, before he stepped away.

"Thank Merlin that's over!" Harry exclaimed, giving Severus a genuine smile as he headed over to the sideboard and removed a bottle. "Neat?"

Snape nodded, his eyes watching Harry as he splashed a generous amount of amber liquid into two glasses. Harry swallowed, hoping his nervousness didn't show. He hoped for too long for this opportunity to screw it up now.

"Please, make yourself comfortable," Harry said, smiling as he handed Snape his glass.

* * *

Severus sipped at his drink, surreptitiously studying Potter over the rim of his glass. While his social interaction was impeccable, Severus detected a slight tremble in Potter's hand and a faint blush coloring his cheeks. He watched as Severus swallowed, something in his eyes flaring as Severus wet his lips with the tip of his tongue.

Was it possible that Potter might have a interest in him? 

Setting down his drink, Severus took a step closer and was delighted when Potter's eyes widened. He took the glass from Potter's unresisting fingers and set it aside.

Leaning forward, Severus kissed him.

* * *

Harry froze as Snape brushed warm lips across his but melted into him as Snape tugged him closer and responded with enthusiasm. He had often fantasized about Snape kissing him, with all that intensity focused on Harry. It felt like he was being ravished as Harry opened to the questing tongue, devoured as if he were the tastiest treat in the world. 

Snape wrapping himself around Harry, warmth surrounding him, Harry groaning as his erection found an answering hardness when their groins were pressed together. His body hummed with arousal.

Who knew Severus Snape would kiss with his entire body!

* * *

Severus wasn't sure which of them had moaned as the feeling of Potter in his arms _was_ electrifying. One hand cupped Potter's head while the other dropped to his arse, pulling their hips together. Merely tasting Potter seem insufficient and, despite existing social niceties, Severus thrust against Potter until they both shudders with release. 

Gasping, Severus buried his face in Potter's shoulder. A tingle of magic swirled around them and Severus lifted his head to find Potter grinning.

"Bloody brilliant!" Potter- _Harry_ sighed. "Maybe use a bed next time?"

"Indeed." Severus smirked, nipping Harry's earlobe. "Is that an invitation?"

"Fuck, yes!"

* * *


End file.
